


Ready to Grow Young Again

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius knew he'd been that young once, that convinced of his own brilliance and invincibility, sure he was going to change the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Grow Young Again

The doors to the club swung open and Sirius could hear the pounding bass line of the music--that much was still familiar, but the kids walking out of the place looked so young, and their clothes were decidedly different. Sirius knew he'd been that young once, that convinced of his own brilliance and invincibility, sure he was going to change the world.

Well, he had, just not in the way he'd ever expected. He could barely remember feeling that way at all anymore. He sighed and leaned back against the brick wall of the building, trying to remain out of sight as a large group of kids broke into couples and threesomes. One pair stumbled against the far wall, all eager kissing mouths and hands burrowing up under sweaty clothes.

The sight, along with the heady scent of smoke and sweat and liquor lingering in the humid summer air, was making him want things he couldn't have anymore.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" a low, hoarse voice whispered in his ear. He shivered even as heat sparked down his spine, pooling low in his belly. Speak of the devil, he thought ruefully.

"Yeah." He tensed, waiting for the inevitable lecture about how he shouldn't be sneaking out of the house, how Harry would be coming soon, and he needed to be patient like a good boy while everyone else did the dangerous work.

Instead, what he got was Remus's hand on his shoulder, and Remus's lips against his ear. "Shall we show them how it's done?"

He froze for a moment, and but managed to be nonchalant when he said, "I'm not sure I remember how." He didn't want to turn and see pity in Remus's eyes.

"It's like riding a motorbike," Remus whispered, slipping around to press Sirius into the warm brick with his body. "You never forget." His hands slid up beneath Sirius's shirt and Sirius sucked in a sharp breath. "But I'll be happy to give you a refresher course."

"Why, thank you, Professor Lupin. I'm afraid I might need quite a bit of tutoring."

He felt the cool slither of a disillusionment charm along his skin, and then Remus was kissing him, mouth hot and demanding, hands tangling in his hair and skimming over his skin, and Sirius felt young again. Every touch of hands and lips stripped years and sorrows away, until Sirius thought he could take on the world. And this time, he would win.

*


End file.
